broadchurchfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 1.4
Episode 1.4 was the fourth episode in Series 1 of Broadchurch. Plot Alec watches the boat burn off shore. A police officer tells him that the tide will soon wash it in to shore. Ellie gets a call from Beth in the middle of the night and goes to meet her. Beth asks why they were questioning Mark. Ellie insists it was routine, but Beth asks her where Mark was that night. Ellie tells her to ask her husband. Beth says she saw Mark with Becca Fisher the previous night. Just then, Ellie sees someone standing in the doorway of the church, watching them. At the Echo, Olly yells to Maggie that he's found something. When Maggie looks at his report, she asks if the police have seen it yet. He tells her no. Alec and Ellie meet with the forensic technician examining the boat. He tells them that there were traces of accelerant in the boat, and that they found strands of hair, possibly Danny's hair, in a crack in the boat. Alec gets excited and feels that they will soon catch the killer. Karen gets a call from her editor, who berates her for going after the story despite his telling her no. She makes the case for covering Broadchurch, and he tells her that he might print the story if she can get an interview with the family. Alec and Ellie meet with the Latimer family to update them on the investigation. Mark expresses frustration that the story seems to have dropped out of the media, and he wonders if anyone cares. The police hold a public meeting for the community to update them on the case. At the meeting, Maggie notices Susan Wright asking a question, and inquires with Olly about her name. One townsman says that they don't want Broadchurch to become synonymous with murder like Sandbrook has. As the meeting breaks up, Steven Connelly accosts Alec about ignoring his warning about the boat. Alec warns him off. Meanwhile, Kate makes contact with Liz, Danny's grandmother. Olly and Maggie approach Alec and Ellie and tell them that Olly found out that Jack Marshall, Danny's employer, had a previous conviction for underage sex. As Nige leaves the meeting, he is approached by Susan, who tells him that they are "connected" now and that they need to stick together. Nige tells her that they're done and stalks off. Steve approaches Beth and tells her about how he had warned the police but was ignored. He asks her to try and get the police to take him seriously. Alec and Ellie interview Jack Marshall about his conviction. He denies that he had anything to do with Danny and denies being a sex offender, describing his conviction as "a farce". Jack says that he was alone, reading a book, the night Danny was killed. Alec asks him about pictures he had taken of the boys in the Sea Brigade unit Jack had supervised. Jack tells Alec he's sorry for him that he sees wrongdoing in innocent actions. Since they have no evidence against him, they release Jack. Alec tells Ellie to dig deeper into Jack's background At the Echo, Maggie looks at an old picture from the paper of Jack Marshall and the Sea Brigade. Also present in the picture is Susan Wright, but she's labeled as Elaine Jones. She then offers Maggie a desk at the Echo. Beth arranges a meeting at her house between Steve and the detectives. When Steve tries to tell them that Danny was killed by someone he knew, Alec tells him that it's offensive. Ellie tells Beth that Steve has had previous convictions for fraud. Alec drags Steve out of the house and warns him not to come around any more. Beth asks why Steve would lie, and Ellie explains that he is looking to cash in on the notoriety that helping to solve the murders would give him. Beth, realizing that Steve tricked her, says "My god, I'm so alone." Maggie confronts Susan and tells her about the picture with the other name. Susan says that the paper must have just gotten it wrong. Alec and Ellie go to interview Paul Coates, who was one of a handfull of people who couldn't give an alibi for the night Danny died. Paul explains that he knew Danny and Tom from teaching a computer class. He says that he was up alone the night Danny died, trying to write a sermon. Ellie asks about him watching her and Beth the other night, and he explains that he has had insomnia for several years and often spends the time wandering. But he claims to not remember wandering the night Danny died. He also mentions that Danny and Tom were great with computers. Ellie points out to Alec that from the church, one can see the field behind the Latimer house. Karen meets with the Latimer family and tells them that Danny should be getting more coverage, but explains that the story isn't getting attention because Danny was the wrong age and sex. She says that for them to get more attention, Beth will have to give an interview to personalize the story. Beth hesitantly agrees. Jack Marshall is supervising some Sea Brigade boys when Olly approaches him about his sex offense conviction. Jack gets angry and grabs Olly, threatening him. The whole encounter is seen by Nige who is parked nearby. Alec arrives for dinner at Ellie's, where he proves something of an awkward guest. He brings wine, flowers, and chocolate, and asks that Ellie not refer to him by his first name, which he dislikes. During dinner he asks questions of Joe but seems to answer few himself. Joe does get him to admit that he is divorced, with a fifteen year old daughter who lives with her mother. Joe asks Alec if they will solve Danny's murder and Alec says he's certain of it. When Ellie goes to the bathroom, Alec asks Joe if Ellie likes working with him. Joe claims that Ellie hasn't said anything about not liking him, but Alec sees through him. The two bond over the moment. Maggie is working late in the Echo's offices when she hears a noise. She goes to check and realizes it's just some people on the street. When she returns to her office she is confronted by Susan Wright. Susan warns Maggie to stay out of her life, threatening to have her raped if she keeps digging. As Alec returns to his hotel, he sees Susan leaving the Echo's offices, but doesn't think anything is amiss. His vision suddenly goes blurry and he races into his room. In the bathroom he tries to take some pills, but instead collapses on the floor, blood seeping from his head. Alec wakes up in the hospital. Becca Fisher is there. She says she found him on the floor of his hotel room and called an ambulance, telling them that she was his wife so they'd let her come along. Alec begs her not to tell anyone of his episode, fearful that they will take him off the case if they find out. The community heads to the memorial service for Danny at the church. Outside, the Latimers are accosted by press photographers, and Ellie has to warn them off. Nige meets up with Mark and tells him about the confrontation between Olly and Jack, and that Jack has a sex offense conviction. After the service, several people meet up at the Latimers' for food and companionship. Jack Marshall shows up and explains that he has found Danny's mobile phone in the bag which they boy had used to deliver papers. He also tries to explain to the Latimers that they will be hearing terrible things about him soon and that he's innocent. Mark angrily asks him to leave. Mark then sees some photographers outside the house taking photos. He violently confronts them, pushing one to the ground. Nige and another friend then use a hose to chase them off. Alec holds a press conference with the Latimer family. As he's about to begin, Ellie informs him that the hair from the boat is a match for Danny's. She also informs him that the police in Yorkshire say they had a murder several years ago similar to Danny's, and that Jack Marshall used to live in Yorkshire a few miles from the murder site. As the press conference goes on, Jack Marshall stands in his back yard burning photographs of young boys. Cast Cast in order of apparance: *David Tennant as DI Alec Hardy *Steve Bennett as PC Bob Daniels *Arthur Darvill as Rev Paul Coates *Olivia Colman as DS Ellie Miller *Jodie Whittaker as Beth Latimer *Jonathan Bailey as Olly Stevens *Carolyn Pickles as Maggie Radcliffe *Peter De Jersey as SOCO Brian Young *Vicky McClure as Karen White *Simon Rouse as Len Danvers *Andrew Buchan as Mark Latimer *Charlotte Beaumont as Chloe Latimer *Susan Brown as Liz Roper *Simon Ludders as Trevor Smith *Sanchia McCormack as Nicky Smith *Simone McAullay as Becca Fisher *Pauline Quirke as Susan Wright *Joe Sims as Nige Carter *Will Mellor as Steve Connelly *Bill Fellows as Laurie *David Bradley as Jack Marshall *Marcus Garvey as Pete Lawson *Matthew Gravelle as Joe Miller *Adam Wilson as Tom Miller *Benji Yapp as Fred Miller *Tanya Franks as Lucy Stevens *Bailey as Vince (Uncredited) Category:Episode Category:Series 1